


On The Run

by thatvaguelyasianchick



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, chase - Freeform, mall cops - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatvaguelyasianchick/pseuds/thatvaguelyasianchick
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where it's Kurt who finds Jubilee in the infamous Los Angeles mall, and the two begin to face the odds and live on the streets together. Oh, and there's a little bit of cursing, that's why I chose the T rating.





	1. A Flash

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write! I love pre-xmen Jubilee, so much possible angst. 
> 
> Let me know what y'all think, I'm considering doing more chapters for this little verse.
> 
> Edit 1-30-17-- Prompt: "Jubilee getting chased by the mall cops and Kurt tries to get her away when she gets cornered." From blacksnow132014 from tumblr. ^_^
> 
> A prompt that became a full-blown fic!

“Shit, shit, shit…” Jubilee mumbled from gritted teeth, jumping over food court tables, swerving to avoid pedestrians. 

“Shit” was pretty much the perfect word for her current situation. She felt like it, her lungs burning, winded just from running away from the pack of mall cops closing in on her. It described her memory, her brain suddenly unable to recall the layout of the all, too caught up in her flight instinct. Described how she was moving, taking too many unnecessary turns, panic overriding her common sense. 

Her train of thought was cut off as she slammed right into someone. She stopped, looking up for a brief second to see who she’d almost run over. He was… Blue. Yeah, that was definitely a good description of him. Her age, but much taller. They met eyes for a moment, his surprised, hers panicked. She mumbled a quick “Sorry.”, then brushed past him, picking up her pace again. 

She looked back for a moment, and saw his eyes following her figure. She blinked for just a second, and when she opened her eyes again, he was gone.

Weird. She didn’t think about it; she didn’t have time to think about it. She focused back to the task at hand, and rounded another corner. She had already lost too much time. The fear of getting caught grew, and as she felt the long chase finally start to catch up to her, the adrenaline starting to wear out, she knew she’d be caught. 

Dead end. She stared at the towering concrete wall, looking around to see if there was anywhere she could hide, anywhere she could run to. But no, the shop owners were closing their doors, knowing Jubilee too well. She turned around to see a swarm of mall cops surrounding her. 

She felt tears swell her eyes, knowing this was it. She’d have to be put back into the foster care system, all over again. She raised her hands, in surrender.

There was a puff of smoke, and she jumped a little, thinking that a mall cop was trying to gas her out. _Why would a mall cop have a smoke bomb?_ She pushed the stupid question out of her mind when she saw the familiar eyes of the blue stranger from earlier, suddenly in front of her. He grabbed her arm quickly, and gave her a quick nod. She gave him a quizzical look, but nodded back anyways, pretending she understood what was going on.

There was a flash, the smell of sulfate, a cold darkness, and suddenly she was somewhere else. She blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the sudden change of _everything_. The stranger was still holding onto her arm, but this time his grip felt more steadying than anything. 

“W---What?!” Was all she could get out, shock clear on her face. “How? Wh--Who are you?!” She shook away from his grip, and the stranger’s face turned sheepish, embarrassed almost. “Sorry,” She continued, feeling bad for yelling at her “rescuer”. “But--- Dude? Like… How’d you do that?” She tried a smile, but knew it probably fell short since her mind was still reeling.

“Ah--- I am not sure; I am j-just able to do it.” The stranger was fidgeting with his coat sleeves, looking down. His accented voice threw her off, but she decided the origin of that was the least pressing of matters at that moment.

“Well… Cool.” She gave a nervous, relieved laugh, then took a deep breath, trying to get her breathing back to normal. “Uh, thanks…” There was a brief pause, an awkward moment of silence. “I’m Jubilee, by the way. Well, I mean Jubilation Lee is my full name, but, everyone just calls me uh… Jubilee.” She winced at her own awkwardness, but put on a trying smile and put her hand out anyways.

“Kurt, Kurt Wagner. Th-There is no um, abbreviation for my name.” He grinned and shook her hand. 

She smiled a little, realizing that even Kurt’s hands were unique, three fingers to each, but still a firm handshake. 

They held each other's gaze for a few moments, slight smiles, both silently realizing they’d never be the same again.


	2. Bright Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Jubilee work out a plan, while getting to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first chapter fic, so exciting! Hope you like ^_^

The first order of business was Kurt answering Jubilee’s million questions. The second was figuring out how to get out of the parking garage that they had apparently poofed into. Luckily, they could kill two birds with one stone. 

As they trekked their way out of the concrete structure, Jubilee began her game of 50 questions. 

She started with her most pressing concern. “Accent?” 

“German.” He said, a slight smile tugging at his lips. 

“Ah, of course…” she thought a moment. “Why're you in California?” 

“Long story.” 

She decided not to pry, instead tucking the question away for later. 

“How'd you know we wouldn't poof in the middle of a parking spot? Or poof and be run over by someone trying to park?” 

A brief second of contemplation. Slowly, he answered, “I… didn't?” Her head jerked up immediately to look at him, giving a look of disbelief. She was about to protest, but resigned upon seeing his ridiculous I-hoped-you-wouldn't-ask-me-that expression on his face, his shoulders shrugging, his smile caught in apologetic uneven grimace. He continues, “I can go to places I can see directly in front of me, or go places I've been before.” 

Jubilee nods along to his explanation, a growing smile on her face. “That's so cool.” She blurts out her next question almost immediately. “You're a mutant, right? Not, like, a blue alien or something?” This pulled a laugh out of him. 

“I am a mutant, as far as I know, yes.” 

“Cool. Me too.” She grinned, looking up to him. 

“Really?” He seemed surprised. She supposed she didn't quite look it as much as Kurt did. 

“Yeah.” She held out a hand and let a few sparks fly from her fingertips, temporarily adding flashes and specks of blue and pink light to their otherwise bleak and grungy surroundings. 

“Beeindruckend. I thought there was something about you.” 

She didn't have anything to say to that, but just smiled and broke his gaze by turning her head and looking to the path ahead of them.

They turned another corner. 

“Why'd you help me?” 

He didn't answer for a few moments, and for a second she thought he hadn't heard her. 

“You seemed to need help.” 

Jubilees expression turned quizzical. That wasn't quite the answer she'd expected; though, when she thought about it, she wasn't sure exactly what answer would have satisfied her. “But… how'd you know I'm not a criminal or something?”

“Well, I know for a fact you must be a criminal, since you were being chased by cops.” He smirks at her, and she grins back. 

“Mm, you got me.” Jubilee laughed a little, mockingly and half heartedly putting her hands in the air as if in surrender. “But just petty theft, though, nothing too crazy.” She added, a little more serious. 

They're quiet for a moment, as they head up an incline. 

This time, he asks her a question. 

“Do you have anywhere to go? I--- I just realized I don't know what the plan is once we leave the garage.” 

“No I'm---” she'd almost chokes on the last word, never having had to say it outloud before, “I'm homeless. Technically. I mean, I consider the mall my home, but since the rent-a-cops are hot on my trail, I probably shouldn't go back.” 

He's quiet for a moment, absorbing it all. Then, he surprises her. 

“Me too. No home, I mean. I--- we could-- we could travel together.” 

Her eyes dart up to him, but he seems to be purposely avoiding her gaze, keeping his eyes locked on the path ahead. 

He continues, “I… do not know California very well. Or, for that matter, at all… but you do, yes?” She nods. He goes on, “We could try and figure it out together.” The last word echoes gently throughout the complex, mixed in with the soft sounds of their steps. 

She didn't answer for a while, considering as carefully as she can. She shouldn't trust him, she barely even knew the most rudimentary facts about him. 

But yet, she didn't want to be alone. 

All those months of just her against the whole world really had taken its toll, and with every fiber of her being, she did not want to go back in by herself all over again. 

She looked up at him, glancing him over. She could tell he didn't mean harm, she felt it in her gut that she could trust him. Or maybe, she considered, she just wanted very much to be able to trust him. 

He looked back at her, his face purposefully blank, his bright yellow eyes meeting hers. Bright yellow, she thought incredulously, her favorite color. 

“Okay.” She said, surprising herself at how quiet the word comes out. “Sounds like a plan.” A smile tugged at her lips, and Kurt reflected it right back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm not sure how often I'll be updating, but I really love this verse so hopefully soon. ^_^


	3. Girly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Jubilee begin to live together on the streets, but soon realize that Jubilee's little firework shows don't draw in quite enough income to feed the duo. So, naturally, they turn to pick pocketing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, but, if you look on the bright side, this is my longest chapter yet! Hooray! I've decided to name each chapter after a word or phrase from within the chapter, so look out for the word "Girly". I'm having so much fun with this story. Thanks for reading, and comment to let me know what you think. ^_^

Jubilee quickly learned she’d probably never get used to teleporting. It overwhelmed every one of her senses, and it constantly left her stumbling over her own feet. Kurt was always there to stabilize her, offering a steadying hand. He said that it always felt that way for him, every time. She wondered how he dealt so well. 

But, poofing (or “bamfing”, as Kurt called it) was their most effective means of transportation. He could only do it about once a day, she found out. If he tried too many times, he'd become fatigued and weak for hours. She told him it was the same with her, if she pushed her fireworks a little too hard. He seemed to draw comfort from that. 

She taught him a few pointers for living on the streets and earned them money on the side from her little firework shows. In return he would poof them out of danger if any cops came just a little bit too close. 

They holed up in various alley ways as they trekked their way aimlessly through downtown Los Angeles, being careful not to stay in one place for too long. It was a decent existence, leaps and bounds better than when she was living alone.

At night, when they laid in their make-shift tent homes, and ate convenience store dinners, they would share stories of who they were before. How their lives had been. He told her about his life in the circus, his spectacular, dazzling act. Audiences cheering, although sometimes jeering. His eyes always seemed to twinkle when he spoke of his home. He never said why he left. Jubilee never asked. In turn, she would tell him about her years as a rising gymnast, gold medals and trophies, city-wide, regionals, nationals. When High School dances, and bad acne were her only problems. She didn't tell him about the fiery crash that took her parents, crunching metal and shattered glass. And he never asked. 

After about a week, when they realized that making just a few dollars a week from her fireworks wasn't enough to keep them fed, Jubilee decided to teach Kurt pickpocketing. 

She taught by demonstration; passersby on the street, drug store customers. He wasn’t so good at it, she learned. Too nervous, shaky, slow. People always noticed him, even before he went in for the steal. He stuck out like a blue thumb. She decided that he’d be the getaway guy, while she got the goods. 

Once they'd worked out a system, and made a couple of bucks, they decided to go for bigger fish. 

Getting into a bar was no problem, once they'd found a place with low enough moral standards, and had practiced forgetting their IDs enough times. 

Drunks were easy targets, all they had to do was sit around and wait. It was only a couple of hours until Jubilee decided she’d found the perfect target. 

With a brief tap on the shoulder, and a quick motion of her head, she pointed out the man to Kurt. He was a hefty lumbering guy despite being kind of short, wearing red flannel and jeans. He had weird gelled up hair that pointed on the ends, and had been there before the pair even walked in. He’d kept to himself all night, and had paid for his drinks in only cash. Jubilee had eyed his wallet, noticing the stack of bills he had remaining. Maybe after this, Kurt and her could eat at a real restaurant.

She stood up, and sat on the barstool next to the stranger, pretending to be focusing on the dinky old TV that was at the corner of the bar. He noticed her immediately, and gave her a searing side eyed glance. She met his gaze head on, raising an eyebrow in response. He seemed surprisingly alert, for someone she’d just witnessed put away thirteen beers in just a couple of hours. He broke the gaze first, turning away with a slight grunt and focusing back to his straight ahead thousand mile stare. Jubilee leaned forward against the bar, and ordered a drink. 

The bartender slid it over. With one hand jubilee grabbed the drink, walked a few steps, and swiftly, deftly, slipped stranger's wallet out of his pocket. 

Her heart skipped about five beats when she felt the stranger's hand grab her wrist, with a steely grip. He gritted in a low husky voice, without even turning around,

“Put it back, girly.” 

There was a brief moment where she locked eyes with Kurt, terror reflecting between the two of them. She thought for a moment, then decided what to do. 

In a swift movement, she dropped her drink, shattering glass all over the floor. With her hand now empty, she swung it at the stranger, releasing bright explosive plasmoids. He let out a sound of surprise, and let go of her wrist, going instead to cover his eyes from the bright blast. 

She bolted for Kurt, only to find he’d already made it halfway to her. All she needed to do was make contact; just barely have a hold of him before he could get them out of there. She grabbed his hand clumsily, and he tightened the grip. He closed his eyes, focusing. 

A split second later, Jubilee felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. She turned her head, only to see the stranger looming. His expression was surprisingly void of anger, and was more of a cold calmness. This didn't ease her fear. She opened her mouth, either to scream in terror or to tell Kurt to stop, but before any sound could get out, there was a flash, the smell of sulfate, a cold darkness, and suddenly they were all somewhere else. 

He'd poofed them to an alley; which one, Jubilee wasn't too sure, adrenaline and fear too distracting for her to recall. It was somewhere far, much farther away than they'd planned originally. She glanced to Kurt’s sweaty, wavering features, seeing the extra distance had drained him significantly. 

She felt like she was going to throw up, and she may have collapsed if it weren't for Kurt’s steadying hand. This particular trip seemed to be the shakiest one for her yet. The stranger didn't seem to be faring any better, and actually had collapsed to all fours once the smoke had cleared. 

Shakily, Jubilee limped away from him, all the while leaning on Kurt. 

“Wait!” The stranger called, getting back on his feet at an alarmingly fast rate. The pair ignored his plea, instead trekking on down the dark alley, trying to find their way out. 

Dead end. Of course. Jubilee looked up the towering wall, then looked back behind her, realizing they should have been going the opposite direction. 

The stranger was catching up to them, was nearly there. Her mind was a bit fuzzy, but she felt her heart race with each step closer he got. She glanced around in vain, seeking some kind, any kind, of escape route. But no, they were cornered. 

She noticed a glint of… something in his hands. She squinted, focusing more sharply on him. 

“Kurt…” she whispered, “Is he… Is he carrying knives?” 

Kurt tilted his head, furrowing his brow. Then, as the stranger approached even closer, horror creeped across his features. 

“No, fraulein…” he replied, sounding like he'd just seen a ghost. “They're… part of him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa what a cliff-hanger! Haha. Stay tuned for next chapter, where things get pretty plotty. Also kudos to anyone that noticed my slight homage to x-men 2 ◕ ◡ ◕
> 
> Yet again, comment or kudos if you like! Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Dazzling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick interlude of the story so far, from Kurt's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to switch things up a little, let me know if you like! If enough people are down I might write some more Kurt-centric chapters. The word to look for in this chapter is "Dazzling". 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kurt had been stuck in his own world, lost in his own personal tragedy. Shadowy images of his past haunted his memory, making him go on autopilot. His world was dark, until a bright yellow trench coat slammed right into it. 

He'd been living there, at the mall, quietly. He didn't stay with the gaggle of homeless who had already claimed the structure as their own. He took what he needed, usually from the trash, or from things that people had left behind. This was nothing he'd done before, nothing he was used to. He felt guilty with each crumb he took. 

So when he first saw the crowd of mall cops, he thought it was for him. It wasn't until he noticed a blur of bright pink and yellow first in the corner of his eye, then his field of vision, and finally slamming straight into him, that he realized they were chasing someone else. They locked eyes for just a moment, this strange pixie haired girl on the run, and him. Her eyes seemed to search him, and he stood frozen unable to think of anything to say. Then with a quick apology, she was gone. 

He followed her with his eyes for a moment and watched her prepare to turn a corner. He realized she was turning straight to a dead end, and without thinking, he teleported to a better vantage point to keep his gaze on her. 

When the mall cops began to circle her, he saw something in her change. Like a flame dying out. The second she had put her hands up in surrender, he was there by her side, and in a motion just as quick, had pulled her out of the situation and brought her to the safest place he could think of; the parking garage. 

It was fair of her to ask as many questions as she did, and he was secretly delighted to have someone show so much interest in him. He dodged any questions about his past, just the mention of it gave him flashes of it; cold blood, angry mobs, sleepless nights, running away. He was thankful that she didn't pry, but could sense that she still wanted to know more. 

He'd never understand why she agreed to stay with him, but was both grateful and amazed that she did. 

During the day he would watch from the sidelines as she performed her dazzling firework shows. Pinks, yellows, and blues lit up the dark alleys, drawing curious passerby. She was quite a showman, he learned. She had little routines, and would adjust it based on whoever was watching. If a child walked up, she'd start singing colors of the wind, shaping her plasmoids to look like strings of color painted breeze. If a woman walked up, she'd become a comedian, her light show becoming her props. With men, she'd play up her sex appeal, acting as a belly dancer almost, her fireworks accentuating her curves and edges. He'd always blush when she did this, avoiding his gaze and doing his best not to gawk. He wondered if they knew how old she was. He wondered if they cared. Whenever one of the men got too close for comfort, Kurt was there to get her out of the situation. 

At night, they would spread out their earnings and calculate how much to spend on dinner for the night, and then, how much to save for breakfast, lunch, and water for the next day. They became experts of stretching their money at corner stores, their keen eyes always susceptible to a good bargain. At night, before they began their shifts of one sleeping and the other keeping watch, they would talk.

He told her of his faith, his own dazzling act, his home, always careful to avoid any painful details. He hadn't noticed her eye his scars, and he wondered if she thought they part of his mutation. He figured that was for the best. She would always listen intently, smiling when he'd get overly excited. She told him stories about her American high school life, all the while with a bright smile and loud laughter. 

It was a good existence. He ignored the looming thought that it could not last forever, instead focusing on the idea that things were finally getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comment or kudos ( or both of you want ;) ) if you liked! I really am having a blast with this story, and I'm so glad people like it.


	5. Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Jubilee are cornered by a dangerous stranger, who offers the two a proposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I'm on a roll! Two chapters in one month? Unheard of. Anyways, hope y'all like, and enjoy the double update. The word to look for in this chapter is "charming".

As the man with knives for knuckles came closer to the pair, Jubilee became acutely aware that this was one of the first situations she couldn’t run her way out of. She was cornered, this time fearing not only for her life, but for Kurt’s. What had she dragged him into? 

“Wait!” The stranger called out, yet again. He had gotten over his teleportation sickness surprisingly fast. Unfortunately. 

He was barreling toward them, and all she could do was squeeze Kurt's hand tighter. He squeezed back just as much, both of them too terrified to think too much on it. 

The stranger reached them, and stood just about a foot away. Jubilee’s heart raced as he slowly raised his hands, his metallic claws unsheathing further from his fists. She flinched a little and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the worst. 

But then, nothing. The stranger just stood there, his claws out, doing… nothing. Jubilee allowed herself to relax, just a little bit. She looked back to him, seeing an unreadable expression. 

“See,” the stranger began, his voice quiet but still gruff, “I'm like you.” 

She stared at him for a moment, her mouth opening for a split second, then closing when she realized she had no idea what to say. 

It was Kurt who broke the silence first. 

_“What?”_ His voice was sharp, clear, utterly confused. 

The stranger looked between the two, then slowly retracted his claws. His mouth was drawn in a thin line downwards, and his brows were knit. 

Slowly, he pieced together, “I… I just wanted to let you know that… I'm a mutant too. So, you'd feel... comforted.”

“Oh so you thought chasing us down a dark alley with your knife hands would make us comfortable?” Jubilee immediately fired back, her hands releasing Kurt’s, flying up to gesture angrily, sparks flying off her fingertips. 

The man let out a single short breath, which may have been mistaken for a laugh if it wasn't so quiet and low. 

The stranger sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose. “Listen, I'll buy y'all dinner. Come on.” 

He turned without looking back and began walking down the alley, leaving the pair behind him. 

\---

The trio sat in an awkward silence at an old diner, crammed into a booth near the back. Tinny, old fifties music echoed through the mostly empty restaurant. They had ordered already, were just waiting on the food to arrive. Kurt and Jubilee sat on one side together, and Logan in the other. 

The stranger’s name was Logan, she had learned. More commonly referred to as Wolverine, which she thought had sounded familiar. A member of the ever-so-famous X-Men, whom she'd definitely heard of before. They were always on the news. Jubilee used to catch glances of the stoic Professor X on the mall’s food court TV whenever she had a free moment. 

“L.A’s changed a lot since I was last here…” Logan mumbled, breaking the silence. He was picking at a particularly peeling corner of the table, speaking mostly to himself. 

Kurt and Jubilee stayed silent, still apprehensive about the whole situation, but both unable to turn down free food. 

Logan glanced to the pair, but met Jubilee’s eyes first. His mouth was still drawn back in a thin frown. “So uh, you gonna tell me your names?”

He wasn't very charming, Jubilee thought. But still; free food. 

“Jubilation Lee,” she began, “but most people just call me Jubilee.”

Kurt's voice rang out a little quieter than she was used to, but she couldn't blame him.  
“Kurt-- Kurt Wagner.”

Logan nodded, taking a sip from his black coffee. “And you--” he gestured towards Kurt, “teleport. While you,” he gestured towards Jubilee, “like throwing fireworks in people's faces?” 

Jubilee opened her mouth to correct him, but Kurt beat her to the punch. “They're plasmoids, actually. She just shapes them like fireworks, sometimes.”

She met eyes with Kurt, and gave him a small thankful smile. 

“Right.” Logan mumbled, not really sounding like he was going to try and commit that to memory. “So, here's the deal. I'm here to recruit you for Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters.” He paused, waiting for some kind of reaction. They gave him none. “You--- you know what Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters is, right?” 

Kurt shrugged, nodding no. 

Jubilee furrowed her brow, and pulled out the most convincing lie she could muster “I… think I've heard of it?”.

Logan sighed again, taking another swig of coffee. He probably wished it was beer. 

“Well-- it's a safe place, for kids like you two. For mutants. In New York. You could carry on your education, learn more about your abilities, socialize with other students.” 

She tried not to let it show on her face, but he had piqued her interest. She glanced over to Kurt, and could see that he also seemed curious. 

Logan burst her bubble almost immediately by adding, “I just need to speak with both of your parents, to get their consent.” 

Did he seriously believe they had parents? Jubilee suddenly looked down at the crumbling table, drumming her fingers nervously. After they'd just tried to pickpocket him in a bar? After just taking one look at them?

Come to think of it, she actually didn't know if Kurt's parents were still around. She'd never asked. 

She snuck a look at Kurt, only to see he'd drawn into himself. His pose was tense from head to toe, and he was looking at his hands underneath the table, which were clasped so tightly it looked like he was in prayer. He very well may have been. Everyone had their own way of dealing. She moved to sit closer to him, ever-so-slightly, so that from shoulder to elbow, she and him were touching. It was the best comfort she could think of. 

Logan’s thin frown seemed to deepen. “I understand.” He said, dropping the subject. 

The food came. Burgers and fries, for each of them. Kurt and Jubilee’s each had an extra patty. The plates clattered noisily when they met the table, filling the silence. 

She may had been upset, but this didn't change the fact that she was starving. This was one of the first warm meals she'd had in about over a year. It didn't matter how good the food was, or under what circumstances it was being served to her; it was heavenly. 

Kurt still prayed before he went in, but it seemed more rushed than usual. 

Logan didn't interrupt them, thank god. He probably knew he wouldn't get a response. 

When the plates had been all but licked clean, he spoke again. 

“At our school, you can eat like this every night.” 

And that was all it took to convince them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, what an ending. Things are starting to look up for our two heroes. Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter, where we get a nice change of scenery. And, as always, kudos or comment if you like! I really love feedback, and always respond! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	6. Pool of Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Jubilee bond while en route to the X-Mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just wanted to let you know about possible TRIGGERING content (I capitalized it in case someone skims the chapter notes, so it'll pop out more). The beginning of this chapter describes in fairly graphic language a car crash, including seeing corpses, as well as (although to a much lesser extent) having a panic attack. So, if this may be upsetting to you in anyway, I've put in three asterisks that you can skip to in order to avoid reading it. So ctrl. f, "***" if you're on pc. If you have an iphone you can go to the address bar, type in "***" and in the results it'll say "On This Page" and beneath that you can tap to where it is. I think if you have an android phone, you can use chrome and do a similar process. 
> 
> Anyways, without further ado, chapter 6!

It's the smell of gasoline that grabs her attention. She feels her palms begin to sweat, and her nerves begin to numb. She’s standing on the right side of a two lane backstreet road, her feet firm on the rocky loose California ground. She sees cars whizzing past, and she tries to move back, further into the dry desert greenery, further away. But she can’t. She’s planted there, watching.

She recognizes her family’s car, the bright yellow tacky jeep that her father had insisted was a symbol of their wealth. It drives past her, neither of her parents seeming to notice her. She sees it swerve, about a mile up the road, when the bright blue truck from the other lane veers into theirs. She watches it as it’s first pushed back a few yards, just to the left of her. The hood of the car crunches and crumbles like thin paper from the massive sudden impact. Then, she sees it flip over, tumbling, tumbling, tumbling. Flashes of her gymnastics routine fill her mind, but she blinks, focusing again. She cannot move, her heart is racing, and she feels tears welling up. She tries to scream but it’s lost in the cacophony of metallic crunches and glassy shattering. 

The car lands perfectly in front of her. She does not want to see. She cannot look away. The image of her parents is lost in a mangle of shattered glass, fresh blood, sharp metal, knotted seatbelts, and dislocated limbs. They are already lifeless, as if a part of the car. She tries to will her hand to move, to do something. It reaches up, grasping, but they are too far. She feels a cold sweat break, despite the sun beating down on her. Every inch of her feels numb, frozen. She can feel herself choking on her broken heart lodged in her throat, can feel her frayed nerves begin to break apart, can feel the her own emotional breakdown begin.

Then, she feels a warm hand on her shoulder. She doesn’t wake until it begins to shake her.

***  
The image of the California backroad faded away, was replaced by black, then suddenly she blinked to see bright yellow eyes surrounded by a pool of blue. A worried Kurt had placed himself very close to her face, and she jumped a little in her seat at the sudden crashing reality. He pulled his hand away from her shoulder immediately, his expression turning sheepish.

“Ah, sorry--- I heard you making noises in your sleep and--- You usually sleep so soundly--- N-not that I watch you sleep or anything--- Sorry, I-I-I shouldn’t have woken you up.” 

Jubilee found herself blinking, still adjusting. Her heart racing, her breath a little ragged. Her eyes darted around, trying to remember where she was. She meets Kurt’s eyes, and felt herself begin to calm down.

_Safe._

They were on some sort of X-Men jet, because of course the X-Men had a jet. She had no idea how Logan was able to park it in L.A, but she didn't really want to ask. She wasn't sure if she liked him yet, let alone trusted him. He was flying it, had been for however long she was asleep. She couldn't really tell where they were by looking out the window which wasn't much of a comfort. 

She and Kurt sat on the sides of the hangar, on uncomfortably stiff military-grade cushioned seats with giant seat belts at the ready. She didn't remember falling asleep at all. When she was little, long car rides would always make her sleepy, so maybe being on the jet lulled her. 

Her mind flashed back to her nightmare, and she shuddered. She had been getting that one since her parents died, guilt from not actually being there when they crashed fueling it. 

She had only seen the aftermath of the crash from a police photo of the scene, and from identifying her parents at the morgue. Her imagination, plus the police description of the accident gave her the rest of the visuals. She hadn’t had the nightmare since she began traveling with Kurt, but she figured her leaving California may have triggered it. 

She realized she’d been quiet for too long, and turned her attention back to Kurt. 

“No-- No, it’s alright. I was having a… Not-so-pleasant dream. Thank you.” She gave him what turned out to be a weak smile, despite her trying for it to be winning.

He tried a smile back at her, but it looked more like a worried grimace. He leaned closer to her, asking, pure concern on his face “Are you okay?”

She didn't know how to respond. Because no, she wasn't okay, not really. She’d been better, that’s for sure. But she’d also been worse. She remembered when she first got the nightmares she’d wake up stiff from her muscles tensing so much, her throat raw, and eyes swollen from crying. It was almost a relief to wake up to just a mild panic attack. And it was most definitely a comfort to wake up to him. 

If they were alone, she thinks she’d tell him everything. If he’d want to listen. But she glanced to Logan just feet away, potentially within earshot, then looked back to Kurt. He had followed her eyes and seemed to understand. She shrugged in response to his question feeling it was the most honest answer she could give him.

His expression remained unwavering as he placed a comforting hand on her upper back, moving it back and forth. Jubilee tensed at first, unused to the affection, then sighed and relaxed at the touch. 

She didn’t know exactly what force made him think staying with her was a good idea, but she'd never question it. Slowly, she completely relaxed, feeling muscles unwind that she hadn't even realized were tense. Her toes uncurled, her fists relaxed, her shoulders fell. Her eyes begin to feel heavy when she realized how tired she still was. 

Slowly, she lowered her head to rest on his shoulder. Her heart raced when his hand stopped its motion, and she immediately wondered if she had overstepped her bounds or made him uncomfortable. But then, his hand reached across her shoulders and reassuringly squeezed her closer. 

She fell asleep surrounded by warmth with a content smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six chapters in and we finally get some platonic cuddles. When I say slow burn I mean it, yo. 
> 
> As always, feel free to talk to me in the comments, and leave a kudos if you like!


	7. Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Jubilee both try to adjust, at their first night in the X-Mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, I was having some major writer's block! 
> 
> The word to look for in this chapter is "clean". Hope you enjoy. <3

It was about midnight, Salem, New York time when they arrived. Jubilee had woke up from her long nap, and was ready to go. She looked over to Kurt only to see him lost in some sort of haze. She couldn’t blame him though, this was probably his second time zone change in a matter of a few months.

Most of the lights were dimmed in the huge campus. Logan guided them, only ever speaking when they passed any landmarks they may need in the future. “Kitchen, dining room… T.V room, aaand…” He stopped when they reached a fork in the hallway. He pointed left, “Girls dorms are that way,” then right, “Boys dorms that way. There’s rooms made up for the both of you. At the end of both halls there’s a bathroom. I recommend you two shower now, and beat the rush in the morning.”

Jubilee and Kurt exchanged a look when they realized they’d be sharing seperate rooms. She’d forgotten that their living arrangement probably would have seemed weird for kids their age. She thought about protesting, but guess it made sense.They weren’t in danger anymore, so they didn’t really need to sleep in the same space. No one needed to keep watch, or help her bolt at the sign of trouble. 

Logan looked between the two, and seemed to notice the shift. It almost looked like he was going to comment on it. Instead, all he said he was, 

“Well, I'm jet lagged. Goodnight.” And walked away. 

Jubilee and Kurt stood in silence for a moment.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” She whispered, her voice coming out quieter than intended. He gave her a sad half smile, and nodded. Then, they went their separate ways. 

The room was nice; small, warm, dry. There was a small desk that looked out a window facing the lawn, and a small dresser (no clothes in it yet). The bed was twin sized and covered with a plain duvet, just a single pillow at the headboard. Beside the bed was a short table, with an old-fashioned alarm clock, the kind with the little bells on it (she flicked the bells impulsively, immediately regretting it and covering the vibrations with her hands to muffle the sound), and a small lamp. She stood in the dark room for a moment, absorbing the events of the past day, then flopped on the bed. She couldn't help the widespread grin and little giggle that escaped at how _soft_ it was. She sat there for a few moments, feeling like she was living in the lap of luxury, then got up and decided to shower.

There was a pair of clean pajamas folded neatly on the edge of the bed. Mostly plain grey sweats, except for a little logo at the right corner of the shirt; an X inside a circle. She guessed that was the school insignia. Normally, she wouldn't be caught dead in something so plain, but she decided warm clean clothes definitely trumped fashion. She could always alter them later. 

It’d been almost a year since Jubilee had taken an actual shower. She almost cried with relief, cried at the familiarity that she’d forgotten after such a hard year. Those days of baby wipes in public restrooms and hand soap for her hair were over. She noticed how skinny she’d gotten, how tan the days in the California sun had left her, how different she was. She didn’t feel guilty when the water went cold, and instead relished in it, watching the last of the steam drift up and stick to the mirror. 

When she was done, she washed her clothes in the sink, scrubbing out as much dirt as she could.

The pajamas hung loosely on her frame, and she laughed a little at the sight of herself in the mirror. She went back to her room, laid out her clothes to dry on the tiny dresser, and tried to sleep. She tossed and turned, trying to force herself to feel tired. She'd flinch at the sound of foreign noise; that is to say, any noise. After about an hour of that, she kicked the covers off and got up, deciding she'd explore the mansion a little before falling back in. 

When she reached the T.V room, she stood behind the long couch in front of the TV and stopped to gawk at how huge the screen was. It took up about half of the wall top to bottom and left to right, with huge speakers. Even bigger than the ones her parents had spent years saving to buy.

She jumped about a foot in the air when she heard someone say her name. 

“Jubilee?” The voice whispered. 

She squinted, trying to find out where it came from. Then, Kurt’s head popped up from the couch. 

“Jubilee?” He said again. This time, Jubilee recognized his voice. 

She sighed, then hopped into the spot next to him. “God, you scared me-- I didn't even see you. You couldn’t sleep either?

“Oh, sorry. And, yes. I-- I couldn’t figure out how the, um, T.V works, so I’ve just been sitting here for a few minutes.” His voice was quieter than she'd ever heard him speak. He was wearing the sweats, too. The shirt was baggy, but his pants were too short for his legs and stopped at his ankles, like weird capris. His hair was wet too, his usually fluffy curls deflated and clinging to his skin.“We're matching.” He said with a grin, as if he'd read her mind. 

She grinned back, stifling a laugh. “Yeah--” she stopped, squinted to see in the dark, then added with sudden surprise, “Wait-- your feet-- They’re-- They’re like your hands? The-- The three knuckle thing?” She was staring a little bit now, shaken by her sudden realization. 

He looked confused for a moment, looking down at his feet, his hands, then back at her. “Yeah? _Your_ feet are like your hands, yes?”

“Y--Yeah?” she looked down at her own feet, feeling like she had to double check. “Yes, yeah. I-- I’ve just never seen you without shoes before, I guess.” 

They were silent for a moment, then both simultaneously burst into laughter. She nearly doubled over where she was sitting. They were like that for a few minutes, her shushing him through laughter out of fear of waking the other students, him shushing her back for the same, each attempt just fueling both of them even more. 

Finally, she buried her head in his shoulder, laughing into the tacky sweatshirt, trying to calm herself down. He rested his chin on her shoulder, doing the same. They stayed like that as the last of the laughter came in waves, and even after, when it fell silent again.

Quietly, Jubilee asked, “... Do you think we’re ready for tomorrow? Meeting everyone, being a part of society again?”

Kurt went still for a moment, then answered, “We’ll be okay. We’ll always be okay.” When she didn’t reply right away, he wrapped his arms loosely around her, adding, “If it goes badly, we can just run away again, right?”

She laughed a little at that, “I’d rather not-- But with you, I don’t think I’d mind.” She pulled back just a little bit, so that she was facing him again, but his hands were still resting on her shoulders. “We should probably go back to bed. I have no idea what time they’re going to wake us up tomorrow.” 

He nodded, and they untangled themselves and got up. 

“Goodnight, Kurt.” She gave him a small smile.

He reflected it right back. “Goodnight, fräulein.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like my writing, please consider contributing to my patreon! ( https://www.patreon.com/vaguelywriting )
> 
> And as always, comments and kudos are very much welcome. I reply to every single comment ^_^


	8. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick interlude from Kurt's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! I've had writers block on top of a crazy packed schedule. Thanks for being so patient, thanks for reading, and let me know what you think in the comments!

Kurt wasn’t too fond of pickpocketing. Whether this was because of a deep seated moral objection, or his infuriating inability to do it with such perfect finesse as Jubilee, he wasn’t sure. But, at least he was with an expert. He wondered how many times she’d done this before, how many times she’d been in such a position that it was a necessity for her. He wondered how she’d been able to do it alone for so long.

When they'd managed to get into the bar, he'd jokingly suggested that they order the darkest brew they had. She surprised him when she took the challenge on. He was even more surprised that an American girl could put back such dark beer. He wondered if maybe she’d switched hers out for water and darkened it somehow, and even snuck a sip of it when she was busy scouting the place to make sure she wasn’t cheating.

He hadn’t really noticed the man sitting at the bar until she pointed him out. He didn’t look very wealthy, and if there had been a way for him to ask Jubilee how she'd picked him out without completely blowing their cover, he would have. But he trusted her judgment. He watched her calmly walk over to where the man was seated, ready to jump up at the first sign of danger. 

It all happened so fast. One second Jubilee had the man’s wallet, and in the next, the man had Jubilee’s arm. He met her frantic eyes, holding the gaze, as she tried to communicate something. What, he wasn’t exactly sure. He never really knew what she was trying to say when they locked eyes, and usually just grew flustered and panicked. It never meant anything good.

Suddenly, the dark shadows of the bar were illuminated with her bright plasmoids, and he understood. He ran towards her in quick strides, and grabbed her hand as soon as they were close enough. He squeezed his eyes tight and tried to picture a place as faraway from there as he could; a hiding spot way way way downtown that they’d stayed in for about a night when they’d first escaped the mall. How long ago that seemed.

With a flash and a heavy screen of smoke, they were there. Kurt’s head pounded, every inch of him feeling suddenly exhausted. Jubilee nearly collapsed, and Kurt hoisted her up to lean against him. He jumped a little at the sight of the man from the bar there with them, not having noticed he had grabbed onto Jubilee. In a blind panic, the two shuffled away from the man, and lead themselves straight into a dead end.

As the man with knives between his fingers approached them, all Kurt could think about was how he could have done more. How he could have ran faster when he saw Jubilee in trouble, how he should have noticed the stranger grab hold of his friend, how he would, if he could, pull himself and Jubilee out of the situation if he didn’t feel so damned fatigued. 

Then, the man surprised them. Offered them dinner, along with a chance at a better life. At the diner, the mention of his parents made him break out in a cold sweat. He hadn't told Jubilee about it; but then again, she hadn't shared much on her past either. Flashes of long nights locked up in cages, his own brother lost to madness, sleepless nights, filled his vision. He shut his eyes tight, trying to will his mind to stop reeling. His hands clasped tight under the table. 

Kurt knew that if he stopped to look down just long enough, it'd catch up with him. He had to keep moving, keep the distractions coming. He hadn't allowed himself to grieve, or even to think of it. 

The feeling of Jubilee’s arm pressed against his provided enough distraction to pull him out. 

Jubilee fell asleep pretty much immediately after the jet took off. He was talking to her one moment, and in the next she was out. He didn't know she got nightmares, and felt guilty for never having asked. But, he was glad he could provide some sort of comfort. 

Once she fell asleep on his shoulder, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep himself. He didn't want to bother her again. He wondered how she could be comfortable; his shoulders were pretty bony. 

“How long have you two been together?” Logan's voice from the pilot's seat rang out clear. 

Kurt flushed a little at his wording, but answered, “We've been traveling together for about a month.”, as quietly as he could, so as not to wake Jubilee. 

“Mm.” Logan began, “I would've guessed longer. Y'all seem close.” 

He felt his face flush more, but he guessed Logan was right. They'd became friends very quickly, almost immediately after they met. And he trusted her, without a doubt. He figured she did too, especially then, with her sleeping on his shoulder. 

Logan didn't say anything else to him the rest of the flight, for which, Kurt was thankful. 

The mansion was the most beautiful structure he'd ever seen, even if he was too lost in a fog of exhaustion to really comprehend what was going on. His dorm was nice. Quaint, dry, warm. A small window facing some sort of courtyard, a writing desk, an empty dresser, a bed. He laid in the bed for a moment, feeling the cool untouched, just-washed cotton begin warm him up, relishing in the feeling. 

When he reached the showers, he could hear the pipes whistling from elsewhere in the building. He figured Jubilee was already in the shower. He blushed a little at the thought, pushed it away. 

The sweat of his past month melted off from the hot water, and he sighed, not realizing how bad it had gotten. He borrowed some shampoo and conditioner from whoever had left it in the shower on accident, only feeling a little bit guilty. 

The sweats didn't really fit him, but the fuzzy warmth they provided made up for it. He laid in his empty room for a few minutes, assuming that sleep would wash over him since it'd been such a long day. But, nothing. He wondered if Jubilee was having trouble sleeping too. He wondered why he kept thinking about her. He pushed himself out of bed, hoping to clear his head, and walked, silently through the empty halls. 

He decided he wouldn't go any further than the TV room, not wanting to get lost. He sat at the giant couch in front of the TV, and traced his fingers over the array of various remotes. He jumped a little in his skin when he saw a figure dart across the side of his vision. 

“Jubilee?” He whispered. Now it was her turn to jump. He called again, they sat together. He was glad for her company. She looked cute in her sweats and moppy hair. Again, he pushed the thought away. 

When they filled the room with laughter, he realized he wanted nothing more than that particular feeling. The feeling of joy she brought, reassurance. He knew whatever feelings for her was growing in him wouldn't stop, despite his efforts to ignore it. 

But, as he held her loosely in his arms, and felt her smile against him, he figured that would be enough. It could be enough, he told himself. 

Lying’s a sin, he also told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooaaaa some new developments this chapter. Stay tuned for next week, where we see our heroes face their biggest foe: school! 
> 
> Again, comment or kudos if you like! I respond to every comment. And, thank you so so much for reading!


	9. Transplant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubilee gets a proper tour of the school, and makes friends with her tour guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! The only possible warnings I have for this chapter are some descriptions of food, but only briefly. 
> 
> The word to look for in this chapter is "transplant".

This was one of the first times she’d actually been excited for school. Of course it was also paired with the usual fears and anxieties she had when it came to being a part of a new group. Nagging thoughts of not fitting in, of being too out of touch, being a whole grade behind, were already swirling Jubilee’s dreaming mind when the 7am alarm forced her awake. She jumped a little in her bed at the sound, and quickly, without thinking, punched the alarm clock off of it’s stand. Plasmoids shot from her fingers, instantly lighting up the room, exploding in a colorful soft blast.

The bells made a sharp ding when the clock hit the ground, and then a crack when it bounced a little and landed face first on the wood floor. 

“Aw, shit…” Jubilee mumbled, pushing herself out of bed. Off to a great start. She shook her hands, letting the smoke clear, trying to rid herself of the radiating burn that didn’t quite hurt, but didn’t quite feel right. Careful to avoid any glass fragments, she walked up to the clock to check out the damage. It was a clean break, at least. Straight down the middle. How was she gonna pay the school back? How much even did an alarm clock cost? She had no sense of how much anything costed now unless it was foodstuffs from corner stores. 

Three quick knocks at the door jolted her out of her thoughts.

“Jubilation Lee?” The voice was a girl’s, unfamiliar.

“Ah-- One-- One second!” Jubilee called out, suddenly a little panicked. She scooped up the clock, and threw it in a drawer of her empty dresser, deciding to deal with it later. So long as no one asked about it, it would be fine. 

With a quick fluff of her hair, and a readjustment of her loose sleeping shirt, she opened the door.

The girl standing in front of her was a redhead, a little older, a little taller, than her. She was already dressed for the day, in cute sensible clothes. She had a little leather-bound daily planner in her hand, and a messenger bag at her hip. From the looks of it, she must have been awake for a few hours already. Early riser. 

She probably didn’t even punch her alarm clock. 

\---

Jean-- that was the other girl’s name, she’d learned-- was a member of the schools welcoming committee. Jubilee had completely forgotten those existed, and had never been on the receiving end of one. After a quick introduction, Jean bright eyed, Jubilee more on the bleary side, Jean let her get dressed, and showed her to the kitchen. There was already a small gathering of students, all sleepy and out of it. Thank god, Jubilee thought, if everyone were like Jean she knew she’d never fit in.

Kurt was already there, sitting at a nook. He looked exhausted, but seemed to perk up when he noticed Jubilee enter. They shared a little wave, a small smile. Next to him was another boy, about Jean’s age, wearing what Jubilee thought were stupid looking red-tinted shades. He must have been Kurt’s welcoming committee shadow for the day.

After grabbing a monster breakfast of six pieces of bacon, a big pile of scrambled eggs, and a tall glass of milk, Jubilee and Jean joined Kurt and sunglasses boy. Well, it was more Jubilee beelining to Kurt, and Jean hustling to keep up. 

“‘Morning.” Jubilee said, scooting next to Kurt on the bench. 

“More like afternoon.” Kurt said, without missing a beat. It was a remnant of speech leftover from their days on the street; they said this every morning, despite what time it was. They shared a grin.

Sunglasses boy and Jean shared a confused look, but didn't say anything. 

Jean laid out her planner on the table and neatly arranged her breakfast of a banana muffin and a neat plate of eggs around it, like on a grid. She pulled out a pen, checked off a couple of boxes on the paper. Jubilee snuck a glance, finding the first task said “Wake Up Call”, the second “Breakfast”. She was impressed with this girl’s organization. She noticed, with dread, the unfinished to-do list was only one of several pages. 

It was going to be a long day.

\---

She wasn't used to constant air conditioning. At first it was heavenly; not having to sweat all day in the sun, not having to hunt for shade. But at about halfway through the tour, she found herself shivering, craving just any stray beam of sunlight. 

Jean lead her on a one-on-one tour of the campus, which was, thankfully, much more in-depth than Logan’s little one the night before. Kurt and Scott (sunglasses boy’s name, she learned later) were a few paces behind, having apparently started at another end of the school. She wished that Kurt could be there with her, and found herself planning to meet up with him for lunch. That was, if she could get Jean to shake the rigid schedule. 

Somehow, the school was even more beautiful in the light of day. She knew she should have felt some sort of stirring of belonging, or a sense of security at the fact that she now lived there, but all she felt was homesick. She missed California; the heat that was inescapable even when you were inside, the graffiti on backs of buildings, the chopped up bits of Spanish, English, and other languages that drifted in the air. She felt like she was cut from that familiar cloth, and sewn here. Like a transplant, with doctors waiting to see if it took. At least Kurt was there with her; she imagined he knew how she felt. 

She’d forgotten about all the mundane details of starting school. Most of the tour was just Jean pointing out day to day tasks for students, then making a list of all the things Jubilee needed; pencils, pens, paper, a backpack, journals, etc. Her heart sank a little as she tried to tally up the price. She only had about $20 left, and needed to split it with Kurt. 

As if reading her mind, Jean chimed in with, “I’ll take you shopping after you meet with Professor Xavier.” 

“Thanks.” Jubilee gave her a thankful smile. “So is... Is everyone here a mutant? Like, _everyone_?” 

“Yeah, as far as I know.” Jean gave her a grin. 

She let out a little laugh at that; it was weird, for her. To have been outnumbered for all of her life, only to suddenly stumble onto an entire community of people like her. “So-- What’s your thing?”

“My… thing?” Jean inquired.

“Yeah, your mutant thing? Wait-- Don’t tell me!” Jubilee gave her an over-exaggerated look over, squinting for added effect. “You… Control fire? Right?” 

Jean laughed, “No? Why’d you think that?” 

Jubilee laughed with her, adding, “The red hair, duh.” 

“No, I read minds.”

“Wait, what--” She was cut off as they reached a large oak door, the little name plate on the outside reading “Charles Xavier”. 

“Here we are. He should be waiting for you.” Jean gave her a coy smile, “We’ll talk later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, Jubes made another friend! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments; comments make my day, and I reply to all of them!


	10. Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jubilee and Kurt meet the ever-so-famous Charles Xavier, they begin to adjust to life at the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Chapter 10, this is crazy! It's been a crazy ride, and I've had so much fun writing this. I'm super grateful to everyone who's stuck around since the beginning, those who joined a little later, and to anyone who might have shared this fic. This isn't the last chapter, but I must warn you, it is going to wrap up pretty soon. So, anyways, without further ado, Chapter 10! ( the word to look for in this chapter is "Okay".)

Every once in awhile, flashes of Jubilee’s old life would hit her hard. The air of Professor Xavier’s office reminded her of the principal’s office at her old elementary school; a place she had been very familiar with. A particular instance came to mind. She’d gotten in trouble for fighting. She remembered, very clearly, the boy she’d beaten on sniffling with his runny, bloody nose sitting with his parents comforting and shushing him. Her own parents stood beside her, her mother putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, her father sneering at the other pair of parents. The boy had done something, she couldn’t quite remember what, but _something_ that had warranted Jubilee’s outburst. Maybe it was picking on another kid; she liked to believe it was a noble cause. Her parents had defended her; her father explained to the principal how some kids were more susceptible to nosebleeds than others, her mother blamed the other student for starting the incident. Jubilee got suspended, nonetheless. Her parents bought her ice cream that night. 

She wished they were with her now. 

The first thing she noticed about the space, was that Kurt was there already. He sat in a big comfortable leather chair in front of the professor’s desk, with an empty identical one besides him, presumably for her. The sunlight from the window left him just a silhouette, but she recognized his tail swishing back and forth. He turned, swivelling the chair with him, when she came in. Very dramatic, she thought, although the image was kind of ruined by his puppy-dog smile. Or, not ruined, she thought. Improved.

“Welcome.” Said a voice that was most definitely _not_ Kurt’s. Her eyes flicked to it’s source, and there he was; the infamous Professor Xavier. The news painted him in a pretty harsh light; but then, it painted any mutant in a bad light. One wrong step and suddenly you’re an overpowered tyrant who needed to be stopped. He didn’t look very scary. In fact, he looked just the opposite. A warm smile, and welcoming eyes, like the grandfather who would sneak you candy when you were little. 

“Uh, hi.” She squeaked. She resented the nervousness in her voice. 

He smiled again, nodded, motioned, “Take a seat, please.” 

She did, and shared a glance with Kurt who was sitting beside her. He quirked a brow, making her stifle a laugh. 

“It's so nice to have new students who are already friends.” The professor folded his hands on top of the wooden desk, and looked between the two of them. “Oh-- I'm sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself. I am Professor Charles Xavier. You can call me Professor Xavier, although some of the students have taken to calling me Professor X.” He reached out a hand.

“Nice to meet you.” Again, her voice squeaked. He was one of the most powerful mutants, and he was shaking her hand. Strong handshake, but not domineering. 

Kurt shook his hand, the professor smiled wider. 

“You have very unique hands, Kurt.”

Kurt shrugged, pulling his hand away a little quicker than usual, and crossing his arms. Jubilee would have thought he was pouting if she didn’t know it was a defensive pose. She understood. 

The professor continued without missing a beat, continuing speaking to Kurt “Logan tells me that you teleport? It’s been some time since I’ve seen a mutant with such an ability.” Kurt seemed to perk up a little bit at that, but still remained quiet. Professor Xavier turned towards Jubilee, continuing, “Logan also told me that you control explosive energy plasmoids. That’s quite extraordinary.”

“Thank you.” Jubilee grinned a little. So, Logan _was_ actually listening that night. 

The professor suddenly turned serious. “I am aware of the home situation you two are in, and want it to be known that you can stay at this school year-round with full acccomidations, if need be.”

Jubilee blinked, looked to Kurt. He was still processing, too. No more having to worry about living on the streets. No more temporary fixes, 

“Really?” Kurt’s voice rang out clear.

“Really.” Professor Xavier responded. “So long as you two stay out of trouble.” He glanced to Jubilee, with a little twinkle in his eye. Oh, so he must have somehow found her record somehow. Great. 

“Yes, of course!” Kurt answered for both of them, suddenly forgetting his defensive demeanor. “Danke!” 

“You are very welcome. And welcome, both of you, to Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters.”

 

\---  
A couple of weeks into living there, she finally felt she was getting a hang of it all. After that first afternoon, Jean took her shopping, like she promised. Jubilee promised she'd pay her back, thanking profusely. Jean said not to worry about it, and even threw away the receipts so Jubilee couldn't keep track of how much she owed. 

The professors were kind enough, all of them recognizing how long she'd been out of school. She’d never really been good at it, but here, she hoped to excel. Or, at least, not fail her first semester.   
Yet, despite herself, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she didn’t quite belong. It was all so much so fast. It wasn’t that she couldn’t go through the motions; she did, easily, and without anyone suspecting that there was something beneath the surface. Well, except for Kurt. 

“Jubilee?” 

His voice snapped her back into focus. She had lost herself in another memory; her parents reading her a bedtime story. She blinked, trying to remember what they were doing. Studying in the library. Why? Oh yeah, big English test. Or maybe it was history. She couldn't tell from her notes, which was concerning. Her vision fixed back on the highlighted pages and chicken-scratch margins. Then, back to Kurt. His face was concerned; it always seemed to be now, when he was speaking with her. She could feel herself pushing him away, but couldn't seem to stop. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” She didn’t like lying to him. “I’m just tired, is all. It’s pretty late.” 

He nodded, looked back to his notes, clicked his pens a few times. He hesitated a moment, then turned back towards her,

“See-- I-- I have seen you tired before, though. And, you don’t seem like you are tired.” They shared a look for a moment, her surprised, him determined. 

She sighed, “You know me too well.” She closed her notebook, knowing they were probably done studying for the night. She had to come clean; it was too much for her to carry by herself anymore. And now, especially when she had someone there, willing to listen. She sighed, “I… I want to tell you something. It's kind of… a bummer, I guess. Sorry.”

“Don't be sorry. It's okay.” His face remained steady, giving nothing away. 

She could feel her hands restlessly picking at the wood of the old table. She began to rearrange her work space, straightening papers, readjusting pencils. Anything to delay it.

She felt his hand on her shoulder. Soft, warm, protective. “I think it's clean enough.” 

She sighed, and looked back up to him. “Okay… okay, okay, you're right. I--- I'll just start.” She took a deep breath, “When you found me, er, rescued me-- thank you again, for that-- I had been living at the mall for a while. For almost a year, actually. And… that's because my parents…” she felt tears well, then immediately stream down her face. She brushed them away, annoyed with herself. Kurt rubbed her shoulder a little more, coaxing the words from her lips. “Sorry.” Her voice was small, and she hated the sound of it. 

“It's okay.” He began, softly, “You're okay.”

She smiled a little at that, sniffed a little, and forced herself to continue. “My parents had died. Are dead. Have been dead. The anniversary is soon, actually. Maybe that's why I'm so messed up right now, I don't know.” More tears came, and she didn't try to stop them. 

She told him everything. How she'd never gotten around to telling her parents about her mutation. How ugly the crash was, the crunching metal, the shattering glass. How she'd received the news from her stupid principal at school, how she had no family members to take custody of her, how she'd been sent to foster care. How terrified she was to be alone, how she decided that if she was going to be alone, it'd be on her own terms. Her stupid tricks she had to do at the mall, how she once had discovered the true magnitude of her powers when she tried to scare away men who wouldn't leave her alone. The smell of burned hair and flesh, terrifying her enough to constantly gauge how much power she was using. How she just wanted her parents back. 

By the end of the story, she was a sobbing mess. If Kurt thought it was embarrassing, he didn't show it. He just pulled her closer, lending his shoulder for her to cry on, and ran his three fingered hand through her hair as she held him tight. 

He kept saying something in German. She moved her head from his shoulder, leaving just a few inches between them. 

“What does that mean?”

He blinked, looked off in thought. “Alles wird gut? Ah, um… alles wird… everything will… wird gut… will be good. Everything will be okay.” 

“Oh, cool. Thank you.” She smiled, feeling a little better. He reflected it back. 

She sighed, untangling herself from his embrace, and finally sat back in her own chair. A silence filled the two. She did feel better, but not quite like everything was okay, yet. 

“Jubilee?” His voice was quiet, but she looked up to meet his eyes. “I-- I want to tell you why I left Germany. I-- I think it's only fair, now.”

And he did. He told her every detail, like a confession. His life in the circus; he told her the uglier bits he had spared when they first met. Being called freaks, having things thrown, how the only thing that made up for it was his family being there. 

How he was forced to leave, some new big shot owner of the circus. How he'd been forced to be in the freak show, cold nights in cold cages. She found herself crying for him, the tears welling at the thought of him going through something so awful. He told her of running away, of finding his brother in a rampage. His voice cracked and faltered when he explained how he didn't mean to. How he was just trying to stop him, not kill him. How his scars were repentance for it, how he hadn't made a new mark since they met. 

When he was done, he turned away from her, shaking a little. She saw tears begin to make their way down his face, and she rushed to his side, wiping them away, holding him close to her. He trembled quietly when he cried, and she felt him trying to draw into himself as she held him. 

“It's okay, it's okay, it's okay…” she repeated into his hair, her hands running up and down his back. “You're okay. You're not a bad person, I love you, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay…” he didn't seem to be calming down.

She pulled back to face him, and held his face in her hands. He didn't look at her, but let her continue to hold him. She brushed her thumb across his cheek, feeling the scar tissue of his intricate markings.

“I love you too.” He said softly, glancing to meet her eyes. 

She laughed a little, “You’d better.”

He grinned back at her. She liked when he smiled, it always made everything better. She felt her heartbeat flutter for a moment when her gaze rested on his lips for just a second too long. She pushed the feeling away, looking and pulling away from her friend one last time for that night. 

“We should… go to bed, right? Get some rest before the test?” 

His grin widened, “Do you even know what class the test is for?”

She laughed, rolled her eyes, blushed a little at the grin. “The teachers the big blue guy, right?”

“Yeah.” He smiled a little softer this time. “You um… you don't mind blue?” 

She grinned. “I love blue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw yiss, 10 chapters in and they finally say they love each other. Again, thank you for reading, and as always, please feel free to comment and share what you like! I really appreciate feedback, and reply to everyone! 
> 
> Thanks!


	11. Copper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubilee and Kurt have to deal with an emergency at the x-mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update! I was in a bit of a slump, plus was super busy IRL. 
> 
> Anyways, the word to look for in this chapter is "copper".
> 
> Enjoy!

Spark. Bang. Boom. The worst things always seemed to happen in a flash and blow up right in her face.

They were in class when it happened; one of their three shared class periods of the day. She was daydreaming, a frequent occurrence. It was Logan’s class, U.S history. Or, rather, Mr. Howlett. He didn't like when she called him Logan (privately, or in front of the other students) ; so obviously, she did at as much as she could. She didn't necessarily dislike him anymore, but it was fun to push his buttons.

She was pulled from her thoughts when a small paper note reached her desk with a light tap. From Kurt, of course. She grinned and glanced over to him sitting next to her. He was grinning a little too, but still managed to look straight forward, pretending to pay attention. 

She faked a cough, and unfolded the note in a swift motion. When they first started passing notes, she was surprised by how neat his handwriting was; cursive loops and perfect pen pressure. But, she guessed anything looked nicer than her chicken scratch stocotto of letters. 

_‘meet l8r 2nite?’_

She shouldn't have taught him text speak. It made him think he was way cooler than he actually was. She scratched out a quick _‘yes <3’_, stretched as casually as she could, and dropped the scrap of paper back on his desk. 

This was their usual routine. One of them would pass a note in 3rd, they'd talk at lunch, then at a set time at night, he'd poof in her dorm so they could be alone to talk. She knew it'd look bad if they got caught, but she enjoyed the secrecy of it almost as much as she enjoyed the actual visits themselves. It was a way of staying sane. Or, rather, a way to convince herself that she wasn’t falling for him, a way to stay close. But, that night, they wouldn’t be meeting up. 

As her note reached his desk, she heard a far-off _boom_ , from somewhere in the building. Stupidly, she wondered if she’d in some way made the noise herself, by somehow accidentally slam-dunking the note on to Kurt’s desk. The deafening sounds of fire alarms echoing from across campus and in her classroom corrected her. 

Students gasped, a few desks shook from the vibrations of the blast. Logan’s lesson stopped mid sentence.

“Alright, everybody partner up. We’re going to head down to the---” Another crash interrupted him. This time, it sounded closer. A few students screamed. Jubilee jolted in her seat, a few sparks instinctively crackled on her fingertips, fear causing her survival instincts to take over. She felt Kurt’s hand on grab her arm, she gasped, turned towards him.

“We need to go-- Let’s follow logan.” His voice was flat, but his eyes were scared. 

She blinked, and realized the rest of the class was already heading out the door. She nodded, let kurt help her out of her seat. “Okay.” 

The hallway was practically a war zone. The huge windows that let in the sunlight were now shattering to bits, broken glass like snow on the wooden floors; she held up her hands to protect herself from the flying shards.The noise from the fire alarms was deafening, and only added to the chaos. Students from all the other classrooms in the wing were crowding the hall, all bumping and pushing and scared. Kurt held tight onto Jubilee, and even elbowed a few people that nearly wedged them apart. She’d lost sight of Logan in the crowd, but figured the pushing current of students were all going the right way. Or, rather, she hoped.

She spotted a glint of red hair in front of her--- Jean. Jubilee grabbed for her shoulder. 

“What’s going on?!” She had to yell to be heard.

Jean turned quickly to face her, and gave her a look that could have been mistaken for pity. “We’re being attacked-- I don’t know by who. Get to shelter; there’s a bunker. Follow the other students.” Then, she pushed past Jubilee, going against the sea of students now forming in the hallway. She remembered the bunker from the tour, but didn’t think she’d be needing it so soon, or _ever_. 

More shattering glass, the sound of her classmates screaming, teachers desperately trying to shout above the noise whilst also trying to be the voice of reason. Her hand stung-- it also felt wet. She looked down,finding a chunk of glass that had lodged itself into her palm, blood dripping from it. She hadn’t noticed it before, but just looking at it made her nerves begin to fray. She quickly pulled the shard out then shoved her hand into her pocket, deciding to deal with it later. 

Kurt’s hand tightened it’s grip, he turned to lock eyes with her, nodded. She knew that look, but hoped she was mistaken. Nonetheless, she took a deep breath. There was a flash, the smell of sulfate, a cold darkness, and suddenly she was somewhere else. 

It was dark, murky. She swayed a little, either from the trip over, or from her hand, but Kurt held on tight. 

“Where are we?” her voice croaked out and echoed in the empty space.

“The bunker.” Kurt answered. Oh, that made sense “I-- Sort of remembered where it was.”

“Sort of?” 

“Well, you know, I _hoped_ that I remembered where it was. And-- I was right, so, you’re welcome.” 

Jubilee rolled her eyes, but gave a sincere smile. “Thank you.” She whispered, a wave of relief fueling her voice. They were quiet for a moment, holding each other. It was… Nice. 

She heard a cough from within the bunker, and jolted back to a standing position.

She squinted, and looked around. There was a small sea of younger students, elementary and middle schoolers, all huddled in the darkness of the bunker. Except for one tall figure who stood above them all.

“Scott?” She was surprised he wasn’t with Jean--- but she guessed it was best to have an upperclassmen to touch base with in the bunker.

He rushed forward, relieved, then worried. “Jubilee--! You’re-- You’re bleeding.” 

“Huh? Oh-- Oh yeah.” Another student grabbed a first aid kit, handed it to her. “Pretty well stocked basement you’ve got here…”

“Bunker.”

“Whatever…” Kurt helped her bandage the wound, carefully wrapping gauze and medical tape to keep the bleeding at bay. When she was cleaned up, she turned her attention back to Scott. “What’s going on?” 

“Church of humanity, one of those anti-mutant groups-- Um, decided to ‘take action’. I’m glad you two are safe.” He paused a moment, then turned his attention to Kurt. “Kurt-- is it possible for you to grab more students?”

Kurt seemed to be taken aback for a moment, but then, nodded, furiously, yes. “Of course.” 

Scott nodded, and clapped his hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “Great, I’ll go with you. Jubilee-- Can you stay here and watch the kids?” 

She looked around at the dozens of pairs of scared eyes. “Yeah-- I can do that.” 

Kurt shared one last look with Jubilee, his eyes determined, hers, most likely, worried. Then, in a puff of smoke, they were gone.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours. She was getting impatient; they shouldn’t have been taking so long. What was holding them up? To pass the time she put on tiny firework shows for the kids. She wasn’t sure if it was more of a distraction for them, or for her. Eventually, more students showed up, chaperoned by different teachers. She helped tend to bumps and scratches, mostly to help, but also to ask if they’d seen Kurt and Scott. Each time, they didn’t know. Finally, Logan came in. 

“Logan--”

 

“I told you to stop callin’n me--”

“Where is he?”

Logan’s temper seemed to dissipate. “The blue imp? Haven’t seen him, kid.” His words were harsh, but has face was soft. “He’ll show up soon. He’ll be okay. And you-- What’d you do to your hand?” 

She looked down at her hand. She’d mostly bled through the gauze without noticing. Quickly, she held her hand down and out of sight.

“Oh, I don’t know, why don’t you ask the _exploding_ windows in the west wing!?”

He opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a thud somewhere off in the bunker. Jubilee broke away from Logan, and quickly snaked her way through crowding students to see the source of the noise. From between shoulders she could make out what appeared to be a billow of smoke. After some coughing fits, some shocked gasps, Jubilee pushed more kids out of the way.

In the clearing stood Scott, Kurt, and a third younger student Jubilee didn’t recognize-- Kurt, was clutching his side, leaning on Scott for support. A red tinge was quickly spreading across his gray t-shirt from where he was clutching, dripping, dripping, dripping, from his fingers onto the floor. 

Scott’s voice rang clear, “I need help! He’s been hit!” 

Flashes of her nightmares flooded her mind, crunching metal, shattering glass, copper red, breathless bodies. 

She felt Logan’s hand on her shoulder, at first giving a reassuring squeeze, and then, firmly yet gently moving her out of the way. He tended to Kurt’s wounds, medical kit in hand. 

She stood and waited, watching. She feared the worst, but hoped for the best.

She told herself he’d be okay. She wouldn’t let him slip away so easily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, what's gonna happen??? :o 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos or a comment if you liked, and if you really like my writing, you can support me on patreon (https://www.patreon.com/vaguelywriting)!


	12. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubilee helps Kurt recover after his injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's word to look for is "warmth"!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! <3

It was Jean who helped her fist. Jubilee didn’t remember her entering the bunker, but she remembered feeling her guide and pull her away from the scene, making sure she didn’t have to watch. Jubile even had a suspicion that Jean had put some sort of calming trance over her. Or, maybe it was shock.

Then, it was Logan who helped her through the days trailing after. Making sure she ate, bringing her water, re-bandaging her wound. All the while, making sure to comment on how ragged and tired she looked. Jackass. 

And finally, it was Scott. She was in the infirmary everyday checking up on, and asking about Kurt. He was hooked up in a makeshift curtain covered room, tubing and machines tracking his progress. When the doctors were done each day, she’d stay behind, impatiently watching, and waiting. 

To cure her restlessness, she helped tend to the other students who were also recovering, helping here and there when she could administering first aid. Scott commented on how she had a knack for helping, how the infirmary and nurse’s office always needed help. Jubilee tucked the thought away for later, flattered. 

It was a calm afternoon when he woke up. Most of the other students had gone to lunch, but she had a nagging feeling that told her to stay. The second he began to stir, Jubilee bolted out of her seat to be by his side. He blinked, slowly, shifted a little, then squinted up at her. 

“How long?” His voice croaked out. 

“In and out, a little over a week.” The words came out as a whisper, but she couldn't help it; the wave of relief was hitting her hard. 

“A _week_?” 

“I know. It got pretty scary.” She smiled down at him, brushing her bandaged hand across his forehead to move his wisps of hair. His hand weakly reached for hers, pulling it gently into his vision. 

“What happened? Are you---”

“Shattered glass plus hand, remember? It's nothing.” She quickly pulled her hand away, putting on a quick smile. “I'm fine. It’s already been treated, I just have to keep it covered for a while.” 

He gave her a concerned look, but sighed and leaned back into his cot. “‘Mm, okay. Be more careful.” 

Jubilee rolled her eyes, and reached to squeeze his hand a little, “Oh yeah _I’m_ the one who needs to be more careful.” He shrugged, but squeezed back. Her fingers lingered for a moment. She felt a blush creeping and spreading from her ears to her cheeks, and quickly retracted her hand before he could notice. 

He seemed… Disappointed? At the loss of touch. He was still delirious, she told herself. She shouldn’t read too much into it. 

Jubilee caught him up on what she’d been doing while he was out. Breakfast with Jean, at a diner down the street that accepted mutants. How she’d helped her begin signing up for next semester’s classes, as if that was her number one concern. Eating lunch with Logan in the cafeteria, and standing outside with him on his cigar breaks. How she nagged him that smoking was bad for his health, how he would just laugh, and not say anything as he took another drag. Dinner with Scott and Jean, that she felt bad for intruding on, even though they invited her. How they told her stories of all the other times the school had been attacked, or had blown up altogether. 

He told her about how he’d gotten hurt, trying to save the student straggling in the rubble. How the kid was so grateful. The weird dreams he had while he was out; vivid yet abstract images of their adventures, fireworks and puffs of smokes. 

When they finished talking, they sat there in comfortable silence for a few moments, both basking in the relief of the other being okay. 

Kurt broke the silence first, “Jubilee, let me see your hand.” 

“It's fine, really--” She began.

“I know, I just want to see it.” 

Hesitantly, she laid her injured hand on his chest. Slowly, his hands reached to hold hers; gently tracing the bandages, his fingers brushing hers. She felt her face begin to redden, but she decided to not pull away. 

Slowly, he planted kiss on the palm of her hand (well, more the middle of her bandage), closing his eyes, and letting out a small breath. He looked back up at her. “So you can feel better.” She could read nervousness in his eyes; as if he wasn’t sure if that was okay. 

Jubilee’s breathing hitched a little in her throat, a surprised smile pulling at her features. “Thank you.” The words came out breathless. She moved her hand from his grasp, choosing instead to indulge in tracing his features with her fingers. He sighed, leaning his head into her palm, looking up to her. Then, she leaned down, closing the space between them. Kurt didn’t stop her, and even leaned in a little, to help her.

When their lips met, there was no spark. Rather, warmth. Like coming home. Or, like finding home. She felt his hand reach and clutch hers like a lifeline, and felt only a little guilty for being glad he was nervous too. She wanted to remember every detail. The warmth of his blushing skin on her hand cupping his face. The sound of his breathing, nervous shaky intake from his nose. The smell of his hair, antiseptic and clinical, from being in the infirmary. The rush of happiness from him feeling the same way.

She pulled away, leaving just a few inches between them, their noses nearly touching. “So you can feel better.” Her words came out a whisper. He smiled at her, wide, and inspired. Then, his arms pulled her a little over the railing of the hospital bed, into a tight embrace. He held her with one arm wrapped protectively around her back, and the other affectionately running through her hair. She sighed into it, resting her chin on his shoulder, letting the warmth wash over her. 

They hold one another for a few minutes, neither one saying anything, except for a few excited laughs and breathless kisses on the cheek.

Eventually, he slowly pulled away, laying back into the bed with a sudden heaviness. Kissing might have been too much excitement for someone still recovering. His eyes fluttered closed, and for a moment, Jubilee thought he was going back to sleep. A smile was still on his lips.

Then, without opening his eyes, he mumbled, “So-- The school is pretty much wrecked, right?” 

She let out a quiet laugh, “Under construction. It'll take a little while.”

He groaned, “Does that mean we have to live on the streets again? Because I don't think I could handle it-- You know, in my condition.” He suddenly and dramatically lifted up a hand to his forehead, a grin pulling at his lips, and popped one eye open to see her reaction. 

She rolled her eyes, despite the surprised laugh that he pulled out of her, and unabashedly smiled down at him. 

“Don't worry, there's temporary housing.” She paused, then added with a smirk, “We might even have to share a room.” 

“Like old times?” He smiled back at her. 

“Like old times.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh this was so fun to write. This is the end of the story arc for this story, and the final chapter will be an epilogue.
> 
> Thank you so so so much for sticking with me, and these two lovebirds for so long, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you're looking forward to the last chapter! <3


	13. New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final installment! Sorry for the wait, and I hope it's worth it! It's been such a wild ride writing this, and I hope you enjoy the ending. The words to look for in this chapter are "New Beginning".

Kurt dreamed of her when he was out. Vivid yellows, soft smiles, and warm skin. He saw her fireworks from inside out, watched them, amazed and astonished. In moments of pain his visions would shift to nightmares, flashes of his past, alone, cold. To see her face the moment he woke up was a blessing. To be able to kiss her was a secret wish come true. 

Initially, they planned to keep their relationship a secret. That didn’t really work out with them holding hands under tables, sneaking kisses in moments of quiet, and the fact that his girlfriend’s best friend was a telepath. 

Scott gave him a clap on the back in congratulations, Logan gave him a tip of the head, paired with a threatening eye, Jean pulled them both into a hug, claiming that she knew all along how secretly in love they were. 

Of course, all their problems weren’t magically solved after they got together. They had both been through too much too quickly, and had to learn how to take care of themselves in a new environment. But, they had each other. 

After weeks of clean-up, the school was back in operation, and a new semester began. The winter weather in New York reminded Kurt of Germany, and he rejoiced in finally being able to wear long pants after the months of sweltering in the California heat. Jubilee on the other hand, was miserable. No matter how many layers she covered up in, she still shivered uncontrollably when they had to be outside. He’d just hold her close and try his best to warm her.

At night, he’d bamf and steal away blankets to her dorm room, just to be sure she slept soundly. 

Neither of their body clocks had ever quite adjusted to New York time, so in the mornings they’d meet before the breakfast crowd filled the halls. Often, they’d sit at the bay window, watching the sun come up from over the far facing hill, holding one another.

During the day, they’d meet up for lunch, and study together in the library until curfew. Unfortunately, they didn’t have any classes together for the winter semester. Kurt wondered if their being a couple had anything to do with it.

When he finally completely recovered from his injury, he decided to take her on a proper date. A candlelit dinner, in the open-privacy of the school’s dining room. Logan helped him cook the courses, with surprising expertise. When Kurt asked about it, he just grinned, saying something about picking up a few tricks being as old as he was. Kurt decided not to question him any further. 

Scott let him borrow formal clothes; a dark blue button up and black slacks. Logan had offered too, but his shirts were too big, and the pants were too short. 

The whole night was supposed to be a surprise; Jean would keep Jubilee busy while he organized everything. But, when she came in a beautiful dress, completely made up, Kurt had a feeling Jean had let it slip. 

He froze when he saw her. The candlelight bounced off of the glittery fabric of her knee length yellow dress. Her hair had grown shaggy when the seasons changed, going from her short pixie cut to the ear length bob she had now. Scott gave Kurt a thumbs up from the doorway leading to the kitchen, and he quickly shooed him away. 

The two were alone; the meal set up on the table, several candles lighting the tiny room, and the moonlight beaming in from the window. She smiled at him, and he couldn’t help his heart fluttering and the blush he felt burning his cheeks. 

“Hi.” Her voice was warm, shy.

“Hello, Fraulein. You look… Beautiful.” 

She turned her head to hide the blush spreading across her features, and he grinned, glad to be able to elicit such a reaction from her.

“Thank you. You clean up pretty well, too.” She looked back up at him, reflecting the grin. 

The two sat and had dinner, ignoring the fact that Jean, Scott, and Logan were most likely listening in from the room adjacent, too happy in one another’s company to take notice. 

“You know, I had wanted to take you out for a while.” He said, once their conversation had died down, and the evening was coming to an end.

“Oh?” She said, her voice taking on a teasing tone, “For how long?”

“Since the mall.” 

She rolled her eyes, smiling up to him. “Oh yeah, you saw me being chased by the cops, and thought,” She took on a mock german accent, “ _‘there she is, my dream girl’_ ”. 

They both laughed, thinking back to that day. The day that had changed everything for both of them. She reached across the table for his hand, and he squeezed back, affectionately brushing one of his fingers across her thumb. Their laughter subsided as they looked at one another, appreciating the contact, appreciating the affection. 

He was right in thinking that meeting her would change him, that he’d never be the same again, but he never knew in what way until then. She’d helped him at the worst time of his life, had even filled the worst time of his life with memories worth keeping, memories to smile back on. He’d spend the rest of his life returning the favor.

A new challenge. A new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized I posted chapter 13, on Friday the 13th, wow. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, whether you've been here since the beginning, came in the middle, or just happened to read all of this in one sitting. Thank you for all the comments and love, it really means the world to me. I'd never been too confident in my writing, and now I'm focusing on it more, and am trying everyday to improve my craft. 
> 
> Comment if you like, and thank you thank you thank you again for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you like, or have any feedback! 
> 
> Go to my tumblr (thatvaguelyasianchick.tumblr.com) and send me any prompts you have for this pairing, they're so fun to write for ^_^.


End file.
